


A Demon's Fate

by latin_cat



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Gothic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latin_cat/pseuds/latin_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has chosen his fate, and it is not one that he nor the people close to him can escape.  Fanvid set to "A Demon's Fate" by Within Temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This has been tagged Jim/Bruce, though it is admittedly very mild and probably only there if you squint.

  


[Batman - Bruce Wayne: "A Demon's Fate"](http://vimeo.com/61298241) from [Latin-Cat](http://vimeo.com/user15343584) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
